yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Rutherford
Hannah Rutherford, known by the username Lomadia, born May 25th, 1988, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast, working at YogTowers. Hannah used to be the Operations Manager for the Yogscast and her main jobs included reading and responding to fan mail and helping Lewis and Simon with video production. On Hannah's YouTube channel, you will find different long-lasting enjoyable let's plays. Some of Hannah's most well known let's plays are of the Assassin's Creed series, the Far Cry series, YogSims, and her Minecraft "Evicted!" series with Nilesy. Yogscast Website Summary Known for her series of videos on The Walking Dead, Tomb Raider, Assassins Creed and The Sims 3, Hannah enjoys all manner of exciting and story-driven gaming. Anything with zombies is deemed awesome…or action adventure…or fantasy…or sci-fi - oh god, all the games are just awesome. Trivia * Hannah chose the username, "Lomadia," because it means "grace" in Elvish and the name "Hannah" also means grace. * Hannah used to play the flute, but wanted to learn to play the guitar and drums instead. * Hannah was the guest of episode 172 of The Shaft Podcast. * Hannah has done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge like other Yogscast members, such as Simon, Martyn, Strippin, and Panda. * Hannah's biggest fear is heights. * Hannah does not own a driver's license.Duncan's Driving School * Hannah goes to the gym. * Hannah owns a bicycle. * Hannah used to date Lewis Brindley. They broke up in March 2015. * Hannah's favourite type of animals are cats, and her favourite type of cats are moggies (a cat that does not belong to a recognised breed). * Hannah wore braces throughout most of her secondary school life. Notable Quotes Notice! A maximum limit for quotes that can be added into a page has been implemented. }}} can have a maximum of 20 quotes. It currently has 19 quotes. If you wish to add a notable quote, contact a staff member of the Wiki. Any quotes added without contacting a member of staff will be deleted. * "Madam? Madam! Stop!" * "Hello?" * "Flippin' heck." * "In theory..." * "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." * "Why am I here? Why do I have celebrity status, and why am I roller-skating with a man named Rainflower Ivy?" * "Who's this bitch? Oh wait, it's me!" * "Why are you here?!" * "I'm gonna own your face." * "It's nice, very nice!" * "This is going to end in tears." * "Sort it out mate." * "Bugger all." * "Balls to it." * "Bloody hell mate, bloody hell." * "But Nilseeey." * "Oh, it's lovely." * "I told you, I fucking told you!" * "Come at me bro." Series Guide Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ Gallery Avatar_Hannah_2015.png|Hannah's current Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTHannah.png|Hannah's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTHannah2.png|Hannah's second Yogscast avatar. hannah23.jpg Hannahrutherford.jpg lomadia.png|Hannah's previous Minecraft skin. Hannah34.jpg|Hannah going to the Diablo III launch event. Y2.png|Hannah's previous YouTube avatar. yogscast-hannah.png hannah_2.jpg|Hannah dressed up as an assassin from Assassin's Creed. Hannah Cartoon.jpg|Hannah as she appears in Minecraft Christmas. Blizzcon3.jpg|Hannah with Simon and Lewis at BlizzCon. Blizzcon1.jpg|Hannah with Simon and Lewis at BlizzCon. Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|Art of Simon, Lewis, and Hannah by Ferazhin. WatchaGonnaDo.gif|"Watcha Gonna Do?" TheMadHannah.png|Hannah as The Mad Hatter. CThruHannah.png|Hannah as she appears in Big Girl. hannah owl.png HannahAnimated.png|Hannah as she appears in Israphel Animated. Hannah diggy diggy hole.jpg|Hannah as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. Hannah Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Hannah doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Hannah3.jpg HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar.jpg|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Hannah's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Characters Category:Content Producers Category:YogTowers